1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing real-play sounds of musical instruments through communications over networks. In addition, this invention also relates to communication tools, programs, and digital storage media for providing real-play sounds of musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
From ancient times, music has been made using a variety of musical instruments, which were diversified in design and have been recently developed and improved using modern technologies. These musical instruments produce a variety of musical sounds when actually played by players (or users).
In general, players may have a desire to actually play a variety of musical instruments. In order to satisfy such a desire, players should actually purchase desired musical instruments or rent them from owners, which may place a great economic burden on players. In addition, it is almost impossible for general users to play extremely expensive musical instruments or to play rare or premium musical instruments having historical value, which may be important materials in studies of music. In spite of such a great desire for players or users to play musical instruments that they do not own, there may exist limited opportunities to play them in actuality.